Arabian Nights
Announcement(s) ��Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+�� Special Dating Gacha: ��‍♂️��Arabian Nights���� has been released! Noen: "A new Special Dating Gacha is here! Your first spin is on us, so join the fun today!" Frequent Spinners can obtain a beautiful Cleopatra-inspired outfit! Other Items include lovely Arabian-inspired outfits and genies from magical lamps! Let's spin and get stunning Avatar Items! Don't let this chance get away! Event Ends: Dec. 8, 9:00 PM (PST)Arabian Nights - Shall We Date official Facebook Page retrieved 28/10/2019 The room side A special pack has been released for this event. The frequent spinners also get prizes that permit the creation of an exclusive look and the obtention of 2 items for the garden. For organisation purposes , the view are combined in the same gallery. Note'': the winking eyes is absent of our contents. If you're part of people who bought the special pack , we need the avatar so we can feature it better. '' The special look with the garanteed prizes Short hair (Arabian nights).png|Cleopatra inspired hairstule (black) Charm level 100 Blue eyes (Arabian nights).png|Smokey eyes with a short wing (blue) Charm level 100 Cleopatra inspired dress (1) .png|Cleopatra inspired look with cobra (white) Charm level 100 Background 1 (Arabian nights).png|Name unknown - estimated charm level 100 Effect (Arabian nights).png|name unknown - estimated charm level 100 Guaranteed prizes for Arabian nights.png Special pack for Arabian nights.png The regular items Light blue skirt .png|Dancing Arabian girl skirt (light blue) Charm level 100 Pink skirt .png|Dancing Arabian girl skirt (pink) Charm level 100 Green skirt.png|Dancing Arabian girl skirt (green) Charm level 100 Light blue pants in tulle.png|Arabian inspired tulle pants (light blue) Charm level 100 Pink pants in tulle.png|Arabian inspired tulle pants (pink) Charm level 100 Pants in tulle (green).png|Arabian inspired tulle pants (green) Charm level 100 Short veil in green.png|Arabian inspired tulle mask (light blue) Charm level 70 Short veil in pink.png|Arabian inspired tulle mask (pink) Charm level 70 Short veil in light blue.png|Arabian inspired tulle mask (green) Charm level 100 Long black hair.png|Dancing Arabian girl hair (black) Charm level 100 Long red hair.png|Dancing Arabian girl hair (red) Charm level 100 Long gold hair.png|Dancing Arabian girl hair (gold) Charm level 100 Top light blue.png|Dancing Arabian girl top (light blue) Charm level 100 Top in pink.png|Dancing Arabian girl top (pink) Charm level 100 Top in green .png|Dancing Arabian girl top (green) Charm level 100 Diamond decorated heels.png|Diamond decorated heels (black) Charm level 100 Diamonds decorated heels (gold) .png|Diamond decorated heels (gold) Charm level 70 Green eyes (Arabian nights).png|Smokey eyes with a short wing (green) Charm level 100 Smokey eyes with a short wing in red (Arabian nights).png|Smokey eyes with a short wing (red) Charm level 100 Short hair 2 (Arabian nights).png|Cleopatra inspired hair (magenta) - Charm level 100 Cleopatra inspired dress (black).png|Cleopatra inspired outfit with cobra (black) - charm level 100 The garden side The men section Arabian prince outfit (black).png|Arabian Prince outfit (black ) Charm level 100 Arabian prince outfit (white).png|Arabian Prince outfit (white) Charm level 100 Arabian prince outfit .png|Arabian Prince outfit (red) Charm level 100 Genie from a lamp (black).png|Genie from a magical lamp (black) Charm level 100 Genie from a lamp (white).png|Genie from a magical lamp (white) Charm level 100 Arabian inspired hat (black).png|Arabian inspired hat (black) Charm level 70 Arabian inspired hat.png|Arabian inspired hat Charm level 70 Arabian inspired hat (red).png|Arabian inspired hat (red) Charm level 70 The ladies section Diamond decorated heels in red (2) .png|Diamond decorated heels (red) Charm level 70 Diamond decorated heels in silver (2).png|Diamond decorated heels (silver) Charm level 70 Arabian inspired outfit in red (2).png|Arabian inspired outfit (red) Charm level 100 Arabian inspired outfit in blue (2) .png|Arabian inspired outfit (blue) Charm level 100 Dancing Arabian girl hair accessory in red (2).png|Dancing Arabian girl hair accessory (red) Chamr level 70 Dancing Arabian girl hair accessory in blue (2).png|Dancing Arabian girl hair accessory (blue) Charm level 70 Rabian mask tulle in red (2) .png|Arabian inspired tulle mask (red) Charm level 70 Arabian tulle mask (blue) (2) .png|Arabian inspired tulle mask (blue) Charm level 70 The common items Noen from a magical lamp.png|Noen from a magical lamp Charm level 100 Carpet (red).png|Magic carpet (red) Charm level 100 Carpet in green.png|Magic carpet (green) Chamr level 100 Sky night.png|Walk in the night sky (background) Charm level 100 Background 1 (Arabian nights).png|Unknown name (background) - Charm level 100 Effect (Arabian nights).png|Unknown name (effect) - charm level 100 Trivia This is the first event that tanned avatars were designed for. Gallery Screenshot_20191028_031430_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg|View from My Page Screenshot_20191028_031246_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg|Frequent Spin Rewards Screenshot_20191028_031251_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031255_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031256_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031300_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031303_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031310_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031317_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg|Event specific packs Screenshot_20191028_031338_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031342_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031347_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191028_031352_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Arabian nights - gif.gif|Looks given as "animated" examples References Category:Special Dating Category:Events Category:Rank A